Aloof Archer
is the forty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Synopsis Ran refuses to give her Pisces Zodiarts Switch that will finalize Gamou's plans, so he sends Tatsugami to take her Switch. Elsewhere, Kengo discovers a secret from the USB drive he found in the late Emoto's office. Plot Explaining that his reasons are motivated by his desire to venture into the unknown for the sake of human evolution, Gamou transforms into the Sagittarius Zodiarts in front of Kamen Rider Fourze and defeats both him and Kamen Rider Meteor easily before turning towards Ran who has negated her transformation. When Ran states her intent to fight him, and seeing that the Pisces Switch is undeveloped, the Sagittarius Zodiarts decides to leave and bide his time for her to decide if she would wish to venture or die with the unworthy. Losing consciousness as the two Horoscopes leave, Kengo finds himself with a strange Switch and hears an infant's crying. Coming to with Yuki by his side as she makes him con-gee to eat, Kengo thanks Yuki for what she and Gentaro have done for him over the course of the year. Looking into the contents of the flash drive he found in Emoto's office soon after, Kengo uncovers a shocking truth. Elsewhere, having placed Ran in the Rabbit Hatch as Mr. Ohsugi copes with the news that the principal and Ms. Sonoda were with the Horoscopes, Principal Hayami states that their only choice is to break into Gamou's office to steal the Horoscopes Switches. Upon entering Gamou's lair, Hayami, Gentaro, and Ryusei are attacked by a Gemini Zodiarts clone with the principal sacrificing himself to get Gentaro and Ryusei out. However, the two are jumped by the Leo Dustards and the Kamen Riders proceed to defeat the two enemies with their Rider Super Electromagnetic Strike team attack. Kamen Rider Fourze then receives a call from Miu that Ran has run off to confront Tatsugami who has captured Haru to call her out. Arriving at the beach, Ran becomes a fully matured Pisces Zodiarts to fight the Leo Zodiarts as Kamen Rider Fourze arrives. However, "Kamen Rider Fourze" turns out to be the Libra Zodiarts, just as the real Gentaro and Ryusei arrive. Taking the Pisces Switch from Ran, Principal Hayami reveals that he played the Kamen Rider Club to ensure that Ran's evolution occurred. Mortified that Hayami took advantage of his good nature and that he truly does not care about the students, Gentaro becomes Kamen Rider Fourze to passionately fight the Libra Zodiarts while Kamen Rider Meteor battles the Leo Zodiarts. The Sagittarius Zodiarts arrives, defeating the two Kamen Riders before having the twelve Horoscope Switches gathered to enact the Day of Awakening. However, Kengo arrives and reveal that Emoto was only distributing switches just when Sagittarius would reach his weak point. So Gentaro would receive Fourze as Ryusei would receive Meteor. Emoto data also included that once Sagittarius would use the 12 switches and open the portal, his defenses would drop to 0. Kengo yells to Gentaro to finish Gamou off. But Leo came to intercept, but Meteor Storm had to buy some time. With Kamen Rider Meteor Storm holding the Leo Zodiarts at bay, Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States attempts to take the Sagittarius Zodiarts out using a Limit Break Rider Super Galaxy Finish. However, the Libra Zodiarts sacrifices himself to take the Kamen Rider's death blow, the Sagittarius Zodiarts dismissing his follower's death as a sign of loyalty rather than one of friendship. With Gamou's words in his mind, Kengo becomes livid as he glows with a light that cancels the Horoscopes Switches' formation. Upon realizing that he has underestimated Kengo, the Sagittarius Zodiarts and Leo Zodiarts fall back as the mysterious Core switch appears from the Kengo's body. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - N Magnet, Cosmic **Cross - N/A **Triangle - N/A **Square - S Magnet *'States Used:' **Base States, Cosmic States, Magnet States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, . *Final appearance of Kouhei Hayami. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 12 features episodes 45-48: Scale's Estrangement, Aloof Archer, Parting Friends and Final Episode: Youthful Galaxy. DSTD08722-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 12, DVD cover BSTD08722-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢孤・高・射・手｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢孤・高・射・手｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze